War Bride
by LotornoMiko
Summary: Alternate universe ending to VP 2, Lezard and Lenneth pairing, What else do I write! Lenneth is given up as a war bride as part of the Aesir's surrender to Lezard. Spoilers for VP: Silmeria.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own the characters in this story. That honor belongs to Tri Ace and Square Enix. This fic is not intended to infringe on copyright, nor do I make any profit off it. Done purely for fun.

---Michelle

The private bathing chambers of the Goddess Freya were a sight to behold. Immense in size, with four huge pillars of ivory, that were situated in each corner. They held up a domed ceiling, it's mirror center reflecting it's sheen directly over the waters, so that the bather found themselves surrounded in endless blue. One wall had been converted into a miniature waterfall, with it's clear water running down into the swimming pool sized tub. Pastel tiles of purple and blue intermixed with the ivory white on the floor leading into the water, and lovely murals of happy times of various gods decorated the walls.

It was an elegant room, large and far too grand for the simple task of bathing. But then Freya had always been one for grandiose displays, showing off her status in the Aesir pantheon. The beauty of the chamber was currently lost on it's sole occupant, the soothing sound of the waterfall being interrupted by the splish splash of someone moving about, and a loud sigh of frustration.

It was not Freya who bathed this day, but a lesser Goddess, a Valkyrie named Lenneth. She had a frown on her face, as she waded to the pool's edge, intending to rest on the marble steps. The water flowed just over her breasts, leaving the tops and her shoulders bare, and flowers drifted by, their scent heavy and heady, flavoring the water and her skin with their fragrance.

Lenneth had dismissed the attendants that hovered around her, wishing to be left alone with her thoughts. She didn't like being pampered, was unused to such treatment, being fawned over like a prized pet. The einherjar had stroked her hair, winding shampoo through it's silken strands, and caressed her skin with sponges and soap, intent on making her squeaky clean. It only made her feel like a sacrifice being made ready for the altar. Lenneth let out another sigh, realizing she was indeed that, a concession of war, a prize freely given up to ensure the Aesir's continued survival.

It had occurred so suddenly, Lenneth barely had time to process all that had happened. She remembered waking up from her slumber, summoned by Freya. The golden haired Goddess had not looked her best, resting on her knees, struggling to stay up right. She still looked regal, even though her dress had been in tatters, and there had been dirt on her face. The Goddess had been in a vicious battle, one she had not emerged as the victor, but as the loser. It shocked Lenneth to see her like this, and she had demanded to know who had done this, who was capable of harming the Lady Freya.

She got her answer in the form of a name she had never before heard. Lezard...Lezard Valeth. Her mouth had surely dropped open in shock as Freya spun a tale of a mortal man becoming a God, stealing Odin's power, and claiming Gungnir for his own. If she had been staring mouth a gape at Freya beforehand, surely the look on her face must have been comical indeed to learn this new God had issued one, and only one condition for sparing the Vanir Maiden and her Aesir followers. He had demanded Lenneth be summoned, and given unto him. What other choice did Freya have but to comply? Lenneth understood this, and knew that the whole history of the Gods was littered with arranged marriages and forced unions. But deep down, in her heart she found it hard to accept. Why her, why put the burden of what happens to her fellow Gods on her shoulders?

Lenneth sighed again, ducking her head underneath the water. She stayed under for several minutes, and it was with a gasp that she came up, tossing silver blue hair over her shoulder. Her hands came up to her face, wiping away the water in her eyes. Her vision cleared just in time to see Freya enter the room. The Goddess was subdued, her recent loss making her humble. She found it hard to look Lenneth in the face, feeling ashamed of the deal she had brokered. And rightfully so, thought Lenneth privately, turning away from her old friend.

"Lenneth..." Freya said, saddened to see the young Goddess turn her back to her.

"What is it?" Lenneth asked, her tone frosty.

"I...just wanted to see how you are doing..." Freya knelt down by the edge of the pool, letting the fingers of one hand stroke the watered surface.

"I'm fine." came her curt answer.

"Are you really?" wondered Freya out loud. Water sloshed about as Lenneth spun around to face her, cerulean eyes flashing with anger. "I'm as well as can be expected under these circumstances!" The Goddess face was solemn in comparison to the Valkyrie's rage. "Don't give me that look." Lenneth told her. "I can't bear to see your fake sadness."

"It's not faked." Freya replied, a frown on her face. "I truly regret the decision I had to make. Believe me...it was not one I made lightly."

"I...I know that..." Lenneth said, appearing slightly mollified. "I just wish I had been consulted before you agreed to this...Lezard's demands." She gave a shake of her head, realizing she would not have chosen differently if the fate of the Aesir had been left to her to decide.

"Would that all hostages had a choice in the manner..." murmured Freya, and for a brief second pain appeared in her emerald eyes. Once upon a time, she too had been given up to end a war, a time when her father and sister Frei were traded by the Vanir to the Aesir as a peace offering. Lenneth seemed to sense her thoughts, for she next asked, "How did you do it? Freya...how did you come to grips with your situation?"

"It wasn't easy..." Freya sounded tired. "I had my sister and father here to comfort me, so it wasn't all that bad. And Odin is...was..." She corrected herself, stifling back a sob as she thought of her dead lover. "Was handsome and charming..."

"Hmph..." Lenneth scoffed, hands going to rest on her hips as she looked at the Fertility Goddess. "I won't be swayed so easily by good looks and a silver tongue."

"You'll be unhappy if you don't come to accept your situation...make the best of it..." replied Freya, ignoring the insolence in Lenneth's words.

"Oh I've accepted it..." Lenneth said sourly. "I just don't have to like it!" She slapped her hand in the water, droplets spraying upwards from the force of her fist. Freya sighed, shaking her head at the Valkyrie's small display of tantrum. "It might not be so bad..."

"Freya, he's a mortal!"

"Mortal no longer..." The Fertility Goddess reminded her.

"Yes, because of power he stole...Both Odin and my sister...gone!" Lenneth said, wondering what had befallen Silmeria. "Am I too to suffer her fate...?"

"I don't think so..." It was Freya's turn to look away. "The way he spoke of you..." Lenneth's eyes were boring into her, though she did her best to avoid meeting them.

"Besides..." Freya said, thinking it best to change the subject. "I don't think he intends to assimilate any more Gods...not unless we force his hand."

"How did he speak of me?" asked Lenneth, not willing to drop the issue.

"..."

"Freya tell me!" Lenneth ordered, moving closer to the Goddess.

"He spoke...almost like a man possessed..." The words came out reluctantly. "As though he truly cared about you..." Lenneth frowned. "How can that be? I've never met him before..."

"He seemed to know you quite well." Emerald eyes turned calculating. "Are you quite certain you've never heard of him before this day?" Lenneth let out a scoff. "I'm positive I don't know this man, Lezard, at all."

"Hmmm..."

"I truly don't!" insisted Lenneth.

"I believe you." Freya paused, cocking her head to the side, as though listening for something. "Come..." She held out her hand to the submerged Goddess. "..the day grows late and our...guest grows impatient." Lenneth stared at the outstretched hand a moment, before reluctantly taking it. She allowed Freya to guide her up the stairs, onto the tiles, where she stood, naked, and dripping wetly onto the floor. A large white towel was conjured, and Lenneth wrapped it around herself, patting her body dry.

The two Goddesses walked out of the bathing chamber, into the adjacent room. It was much smaller, a dressing room, filled with comfortable chairs and lounges, and an array of dresses hanging on one wall. A gorgeous white dress was propped up on a wooden mannequin in the center of the room, the bodice encrusted with tiny diamonds all the way down to the waist. Lenneth ignored this dress, going to sit down at the small vanity. She stared glumly at her reflection, watching over her shoulder as Freya approached her.

"Do you need help with your hair?" Freya asked, running fingers through the wet strands of Lenneth's silver blue hair. They slid easily through, the silken locks being tangle free.

"I can manage..." Lenneth said with a slight shake of her head. She pulled her hair forward over her shoulder, separating it into three parts. She began making the braid she usually wore her hair in, still watching Freya's reflection nervously pace behind her. "It's a beautiful dress..." The Goddess said, stopping before the mannequin. Her hands hovered over the diamonds, a hairsbreadth away from touching the twinkling stones.

"I'd rather wear my armor." Lenneth said, clearly not sharing the blonde's opinion of the gown. She was surprised to hear Freya let out a laugh. "It is not to battle you go to, Lenneth!"

"It certainly feels like it to me..." Lenneth said glumly, having noted her armor had been removed from the room. Her hand clenched on her own hair, longing for the feel of her sword's pommel. To feel her blade, unsheathed in her hand would have been of great comfort to the girl just then.

"Well...the mortals do have a saying..." Freya said, trying to sound wise. "Love is a battlefield..."

"It's not love!" Lenneth turned around to glare at the older woman. "It's one human's sickening lust at best!"

"I..." Freya bowed her head in apology. "Forgive me...I did not mean to imply..." Lenneth turned back to the mirror, blue eyes troubled. "Perhaps you should get dressed."

"Musn't keep Lezard waiting..." Lenneth answered bitterly. She let out an angry sounding growl, feeling as though these minutes were her last as a free woman. The Valkyrie finished up her hair, and rose from her seat, letting her towel drop to the floor. She quickly slipped into her bra and panties, pulling a slip on over her under things. She then walked towards the center of the room where Freya already had the gown unbuttoned, and was pulling it free of the mannequin. Lenneth reached out with a hand, touching the heavy skirt, feeling it's soft velvet material.

"It really is lovely..." Freya tried again. A noncommittal noise was all the answer she got from Lenneth. The Valkyrie held up her arms, allowing Freya to slip the dress up over her head. It slid down her body, and the Vanir hurried to do up the buttons. It was a snug fit, being formfitting to the waist, the bodice off the shoulder, with a generous dip in the front to show off ample cleavage. It's sleeves were short, just a few inches of cloth. Elbow length gloves, and a swatch of white silk for her neck being accessories to the gown.

"You make a lovely bride..." commented Freya, and Lenneth was surprised to see a hint of tears in the Goddess' eyes.

"...thank you..." Lenneth said at last, feeling absolutely ridiculous in this white get up. She shook her head when Freya approached her with a veil, the sheer length of gauze being attached to a tiny crown of silver. "I would rather face him head on, then hide behind that cloth..."

"As you wish..." Freya turned, and set it down on a nearby table. She turned back to the Valkyrie, and once again took her arm. The golden haired Goddess hadn't been doing much teleporting since her defeat, but this time she spared no expense in power. Bells rang, as the air shimmered around them. Lenneth dully watched as the colors of the room blurred, mixing together, even as she felt the jarring sense of being pulled through the air. The two teleported out of Vingolf, the abode known as the hall of the Aesir Goddesses, and into one of the many halls of Valhalla. Odin's throne room was vacant, it's current state of disrepair making it unsafe and unsuitable for this somber occasion.

Lenneth blinked, not recognizing the room they found themselves in, and not really caring. Instead she looked around at the small crowd gathered there, eyes seeking out the one unfamiliar face among the Aesir. Her eyes landed on the back of a well dressed man clad in a midnight blue cape. He was turning slowly, an expectant look in his eyes. She was surprised to see him wearing glasses, but even more taken aback by the fact he didn't seem overtly sinister in appearance. He looked almost...gentle, he certainly didn't look like the type who could stage a successful coup against the Gods, let alone subdue ones as powerful as Odin and Freya.

His eyes landed on her, and his lips twisted up into a smile, and she shivered at the dark look he flashed her. He was looking at her with open hunger, not bothering to conceal his desire. It was enough to make her take a step back in nervous apprehension, even as he approached. She had time to take in other details about him, see his brown hair, short in the back, with long bangs that fell messily over his eyes. And his eyes! As he drew closer she was mesmerized to see a beautiful shade of purple, the likes of which she had never before glimpsed, except in amethyst stones.

"Lenneth..." His voice was rich and cultured, with just a hint of arrogance to it. Though she had to admit she might be biased when it came to judging him. She supposed it was pleasant enough, she certainly liked the way her name sounded when it rolled off his tongue. There was also warmth in his tone, and she found her hands quickly taken by his, wrists captured in his much larger grip. He swiftly pulled her into his embrace, much to her embarrassment. "How I've waited for this moment..." He whispered, a kiss gracing her ear lobe.

Lenneth was turning her head away, glancing as best she could over her shoulder to Freya. The golden haired Goddess stood behind the hugging pair, looking lost and helpless. Lenneth flashed her a look as though to say, "This is who you handed me over to?!" The Valkyrie was uncomfortable with the ease and familiarity in which the new God addressed her with, her body stiffening in his arms. He seemed not to notice, or perhaps, she thought with dismay, he just didn't care. He certainly didn't seem to mind showing off his apparent affection for her in front of the gathered Gods and Goddesses. Lenneth's cheeks flamed red, two bright points of color on her skin. Freya at last took pity on the young Goddess, and coughed pointedly.

The sound seemed to be enough to garner Lezard's attention, and he fixed cool eyes on Freya as he pulled away from Lenneth's body. His hands lingered though, sliding slowly off her waist, fingers caressing as though he could not get enough of touching her. Once free of him, Lenneth quickly averted her face, focusing all her attention on Freya. The golden haired Goddess was nervously twitching her hands, green eyes a mixture of sadness and anger as she approached the pair.

"Let's get this over with..." Lezard said, sounding bored. Lenneth watched as the Vanir maiden narrowed her eyes at the new God. She gave a toss of her head, blonde hair flying, as she took on a haughty tone of voice. "Marriage vows are not something to take lightly."

"I agreed to this little ceremony...did I not?" He demanded.

"Only because I wanted to ensure your intentions toward Lenneth were..." She stumbled over the words, muttering under her breath. "...true and good."

"Whatever..." Lezard said mockingly. "I don't need a show of ceremony to claim what's mine." Lenneth jerked back at that, turning to give him an angry look. He merely turned and smiled at her, patting her hand as though to reassure her. It only made her glare harder at him, thinking her early assessment of him being arrogant was true indeed. Her right hand clenched into a fist, and she fought not to give in to the temptation to punch him, wishing to see that smirking smile wiped off his face.

Grumbles from the crowd alerted them to their angry audience. "But...do go on, if it will put the lot of you at ease..." Lezard acquiesced, with a tiny nod of his head.

Freya almost bit her tongue, fighting back a sarcastic response to this infuriating man. Instead she gestured them towards the altar up on the stone dais. As a show of strength, she teleported once again, appearing on the other side of it. The Vanir was solemn as she gazed at the approaching pair, Lezard's steps confident and sure, Lenneth trailing a step behind him, slow and reluctant.

"Who gives this woman to be wed?" asked Freya. Not only was she officiating in Odin's place, but it was her duty to over see marriages among the Gods. From the back of the room, a blonde bearded man stood, his voice a rumble of storm clouds as he spoke. "I do." Thor said, his steel blue eyes holding a threatening look that promised pain for Lezard, somehow, someway, should he harm Lenneth.

Freya gave a short nod at Thor, and looked at the couple before her. To her horror she blanked out on the next words, not knowing what to say. She felt this a farce, a travesty of marriage, and yet she must go through with it. She nervously gulped, and bade them kneel down. The two did so, and Lenneth stared at the floor, studiously avoiding Lezard's eyes. The man was staring at her with open yearning, looking as though she was the only one in the room, the only one that mattered, and perhaps to him it was true.

"Do..." Freya licked her lips, and tried again. Short and simple was best, she couldn't bring herself to make a speech about love and honoring each other for this ceremony. "Do you Lezard Valeth, take this Goddess, Lenneth Valkyrie to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

He answered without hesitation. "I do."

"And do you, Lenneth Valkryie take this...God, to be your lawfully wedded husband?" Lenneth looked up at this, her eyes meeting his for a brief second. It was only two words but she stumbled over them, slow and hesitant in her agreement to be his. She looked away but not before she saw the triumphant look in his eyes at hearing her say I do.

Freya said some other words, but Lenneth didn't really hear them. She was focused on the sound of her heartbeat, thundering in her ears, sounding too loud. She was sure Lezard, nay everyone in the room could hear it! She found it a mortifying experience. A glint of steel brought her out of her private thoughts, and she saw Lezard react, almost flinch back in surprise. His eyes narrowed, and a hand came up, power flaring on it.

"It's part of the ceremony!" Freya hastened to explain, sensing Lezard feeling betrayed. "Just a small binding ritual..." Her eyes shifted to Lenneth, looking for help. The Valkyrie sighed, and rose to her feet, unable to muster up a reassuring smile to her husband to be. "Look..." She peeled off one of her gloves, then held out her right hand, allowing Freya to slash open the palm. Blood, dark and a rich red in color welled out, the wound deep but not a killing blow. "Now it's your turn..."

"I...see..." Lezard stood, but power still danced along his arm, a visible threat, even as he held out his right hand to the Fertility Goddess. She quickly slashed it open, and bade them pressed their hands together. The blood mingled together, and Lenneth could feel a tightening of her aura, a connection forming with Lezard. His eyes widened in surprise too, surely he felt it down to the root of his soul. Even as the bond formed, the cuts on their hands began to heal. Soon only the faintest of scars would remain.

"Does...anyone here know of a reason why these two should not be joined together?" Lezard turned to glare at Freya, and her anger matched his. "It's part of the ceremony." She insisted. "I have to ask!" She repeated the question, adding, "Speak now, or forever hold your peace." Tension was in the room, so thick you could cut it with a knife. It boiled over, many a God wanting to protest what they considered an unholy union. Lezard turned a malevolent stare at the room, and there was nervous coughs, memories of his easily beating down some of their brethren coming to mind.

Lenneth also looked around, blue eyes wide and almost pleading. It was though she hoped for a last minute reprieve, even as none came. She let out a little sigh, dimly aware of rings being exchanged. Lezard slid a golden ring onto her ringer, and with some prodding, she slid a band of gold onto his. It was with true regret Freya spoke the next words, "I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may...may kiss the bride."

"This is the part of the ceremony I've been looking forward to." Lezard grinned, not even bothering to lower his voice. He stepped forward, pulling Lenneth against his chest. She knew it foolish but she still she hoped to get away with just a chaste kiss. No such luck, his hands were cupping both sides of her face, drawing her in to his lips. Lezard kissed her as though he would burn the memory of his lips into her skin, firm and hard against her mouth, tongue probing wanting to dance against hers. She was dismayed when she let out a breathy little gasp, almost squealing like a child as he kissed her, his tongue brushing against hers the moment her mouth opened. Lenneth put her hands on his chest, and tried to push away, but he held onto her, kissing her in a lascivious display before all the Gods and Goddesses in Valhalla.

She tried to pull away, and he followed, almost bending her over backwards in his need to stay connected to her. One hand stayed on her face, fingers stroking her cheek, while the other dropped down to her waist, holding onto the flat of her back, molding her body to his. She found herself growing angry, not liking to be embarrassed in front of her fellow Aesir like this. Her lips curled back in a snarl, and the grazing of her teeth against his lips was all the warning he got. The threat of being bitten seemed to be enough for him to pull back, and he stared into her eyes which were flashing angrily at him.

Lezard had the gall to look embarrassed, as he remembered they had an audience. However he was all confidence and smirks as he pulled away from her. He didn't move far, merely straightening, and holding her to his side. "Have you been appeased?" He asked Freya, sounding a little breathless.

"I suppose so..." Freya's lips were thinly pressed together, the Goddess not liking Lezard's little display of affection.

"Good, then we're off." He let loose laughter, licking lipstick stained lips clean. "I'm sure you'll understand if we don't stick around for the after wedding festivities." Before anyone could object, the newly wedded couple vanished before their eyes.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Just another idea I had to get out of my head. Debated on calling this war prize or war bride. Went with the second idea. Second chapter (unless I change my mind.) will be from Lezard's point of view...ahhh...yep...started another one...too many ideas for my favorite couple!

To Be Continued.

Michelle


	2. Chapter 2

Lezard had to fight back the laugh that threatened to bubble up out of him. He didn't want to seem out of control, wanted to appear the picture of perfect sanity. But it was difficult to maintain his composure when he had Lenneth Valkyrie glaring at him. Her azure eyes flashed with anger, her pretty little mouth swollen from his kiss was turned up in disaproval, and he could practically taste her contempt for him. It was just too perfect he thought, more than a tad smug. _She_ was perfect. In every way, reminding him of the Lenneth he had chased after for years, of the Lenneth who had constantly rebuffed him, turning him down every chance she got.

But, his mind whispered as he rested his hands on her slim waist, pulling her closer to him. This Lenneth had not, could not turn him down. She was his, body and soul, and he was determined to see her heart claimed as well. Lezard fought to keep his expression calm, battled with himself to hide just how affected he was by her nearness. It was a losing battle, some of his longing showing in his eyes, dark desire that had Lenneth looking up at him uncertainly.

He was vaguely aware of Freya speaking, the proud Goddess a distant buzz in his ears. She did not matter, none of them did, except as bargaining chips for him to procure his woman. He went to speak, aware of how breathless he sounded, knowing the eagerness snuck into his tone as he asked, "Have you been appeased?" He was already tightening his fingers on his bride----_HIS_ bride! How he wanted to laugh at that, even as Freya answered.

"Good, then we're off." This time that laughter escaped him, wild and giddy as he drew Lenneth up against his front. "I'm sure you'll understand if we don't stick around for the after wedding festivities." He cared little for such things, knowing of only one wedding tradition that garnered his interest. _The honeymoon_.

He was already casting his magic, using his divine powers to sweep them from the room, feeling Lenneth struggle in his arms. He bit back a sigh, delighting in the feel of her moving against his front, enjoying her wiggles. Lezard was sure Lenneth wouldn't move about like that if she realized just how much pleasure he wrought from feeling her rub up against him.

Lezard barely noticed the way colors blended together around them, the Aesir fading away to blurred blobs that bobbed and wavered as they began the shift from this reality to the next. Such sights had rapidly become mundane, the necromancer quickly growing accustomed to the style in which the divine traveled. The colors seemed to pulsate, bright oranges and yellows bursting before his eyes, before they faded away to darkness, all in a single instant. It had made him ill the first time, Lezard falling to his knees, gagging on the bile in his throat. He was pleased to have no such reaction now, knowing it would not impress his new bride were he to show such weakness before her.

He felt an excited thrill at referring to Lenneth as his bride. He still couldn't believe it, almost not knowing how this turn of fate had happened. He thought back over the last forty-eight hours as they traveled, recalling the events at the top of Yggsdrasil. It was there that he had claimed Gungnir, the divine lance that was said to be worthy of only one wielder. And now he was the one who the sacred treasure called master!

Lezard was laughing again, even as their feet touched down on the ground, a finely furnished room shimmering into view. Lenneth shifted, placing her hands on his chest, pushing down to free herself of his arms. He let her go, watching her step away from him, spinning around to look at their surroundings. She was looking to the left and to the right, taking in the room, and he wondered what she made of it. After all he had decorated it with her in mind, picking out the furnishings to appeal to her delicate feminine sensibilities.

His eyes bore into her form, staring at her hard as she looked around, just taking in the details of her. She was far more interesting to look at than the room, with her platinum hair that pooled around her like captured moonlight, and her lily white skin made all the paler when encased in her gown of pure white. Lezard was stepping forward to place a hand on her shoulder, noticing the contrast of their skin tones. His own skin wasn't much darker than Lenneth's, the wizard being slow to tan, even as he journeyed for weeks with the princess of Dipan and her companions.

Lenneth turned at his touch, eyeing him warily. He could tell she was uncomfortable with the placement of his hand, but still he lingered there, stealing her warmth for his own. She gave a roll of her shoulders, a not so subtle attempt at dislodging his hand. Lezard settled for trailing his fingers down her arm, feeling the cool silk of her long white gloves. He gently took hold of her hand, thumb caressing over her wedding band. "Lenneth Valkyrie..." He realized with a start that she was now his wife, that she should take his name. He tried it out. "Lenneth Valeth." A frown on his face, matching hers. Somehow the name didn't have the same ring to it, didn't flow off his tongue the way her true name did.

"Don't call me that." She told him, boldly meeting his eyes.

"Ah! My angel is capable of speech!" He said, pleased to hear her voice. He was raising her hand to his lips, intending to graze his mouth against the back of her hand. Lenneth gave a small tug, firmly pulling her hand free of his grasp. "I'm capable of a lot more than just that." She said, a hint of a threat in her voice. It made him smile all the more to hear it.

"I don't doubt that for a second." He purred, hands reaching out to catch at her waist. They touched air, the Valkyrie whirling away at the last moment, intent on avoiding any further touches. He narrowed his eyes, moving after her, trying to get close to her. She managed to look graceful as she backed away, eyeing his approach warily. "Come now my pet..." He wheedled, hoping to coax her near to him. "You needn't be shy."

"I'm not shy..." But he was talking over her. "After all we are husband and wife now. Bound together, in all that entails."

"Husband and wife in name only." Lenneth corrected him, still avoiding his hands.

"For the moment..." He agreed. "But if you would only still your feet, we could get to work on...consumating our union." Lezard thought he saw her tremble at the word, liked to imagine it was a shiver of anticipation his bride experienced. She raised her hands to her arms, rubbing them as though cold. "Are you cold my sweet? I could warm you up..."

"No thank you!" She shook her head, stray curls caressing against her cheek much like his lips long to.

"So polite." He smiled, advancing on her yet again. She stepped back, bumping into the stone colored walls, and a startled gasp escaped her lips. Lezard could feel himself grinning, a predatory smile as he stepped towards her, slamming his palms into the wall. His hands were on either side of her body, trapping her between his arms, and he leaned into her, pressing his body against hers. Lenneth moved her hands, grabbing at his shoulders, fingers digging in cruelly on his flesh. She was attempting to keep him at bay, but he ignored her efforts, pushing forward bit by bit, lips puckering for a kiss.

Lezard stared into her eyes as he kissed her, that first claiming of her lips gentle and soft, almost hesitant. His lips nibbled at her lower lip, licking across her mouth, trying to get her to part her lips for him. She was letting out a little gasp, mouth wide enough for his tongue to slip past her teeth, Lezard delighting in the warmth of her mouth. She wasn't trying to kiss him back, the mage not minding her refusal to participate. He was far to use to kissing the cold lifeless lips of his homunculi, and had plenty of experience stealing kisses from her future self.

One last pressing of his mouth to hers, firm, demanding she yield to him, and then he was grazing his mouth along her jaw line, butterfly soft kisses on her flesh. "Lezard!" He heard her call out his name, and encouraged he continued, tasting the salty sweetness of her neck. The pressure on his shoulder was gone, Lenneth twisting about in his arms. He pulled back to look at her, and suddenly her hand slapped across his face, causing him to see stars, and hear the resounding slap of skin on skin.

"Don't touch me!" She hissed, blue eyes blazing with anger. "How dare you!" She glared at him, and Lezard had to admit he felt confused. "But we're married..."

"In name only!" She reminded him. "I may have agreed to this farce of a marriage, but I do not agree to..." Her cheeks reddened. "I do not agree to give myself to you!"

"When I demanded you as my prize for the Aesir's continued well being, it was with the understanding that you would be mine." Lezard said heatedly. "In _every_ way." He narrowed his eyes at her, suspicion deep within them. "Do you intend to renege on our deal?" He waited to hear what she would say, knowing he would not let her go, regardless of her answer. She was his, he fought long and hard for her, made countless plans, twisted the very laws of nature to get her. He would not be giving up Lenneth any time soon.

She paled, but did not back down. "I agreed to marry you. That was...the only demand made known to me." He was laughing then, he couldn't help it. "Either you are incredibly naive, or you are a fool." Anger flared up in her eyes at his words, the girl demanding to know what he meant.

"Just what did you think I wanted from you, to have agreed to take your hand in marriage?" Lenneth didn't answer, biting her lower lip as she stared at him. He was sure she realized how foolish any protests she could form would be. He began leaning forward again, intending to kiss her once more. "Why did you choose me?" Her question caused him to pause, just looking at her.

"I mean surely you could have picked some other Goddess...one who might...give you what you want." She didn't name names, and he couldn't help but wonder who she was hinting at. But no matter, he had the Goddess of his dreams, trapped between his arms. She was all that mattered.

"Why did I choose you?" He nervously licked his lips, thinking now was his chance to dazzle her with proclamations of heartfelt devotion. "Because I love you. I've loved you from the moment I first laid eyes on you."

She frowned at him. "How can that be? I've never met you before today...and yet you knew of me...Freya said you spoke of me as though you knew me." Lenneth said this almost accusingly.

Lezard sighed, wondering how he could explain it to her. He didn't want to tell her of the future he came from, didn't want to mar her image of him. Here he was merely Odin's slayer, a blasphemous conqueror of the divine, but to the Lenneth of the future he was a twisted necromancer, a defiler of souls with his many lifelike dolls made in her image. Here was his chance at a fresh start, to make a life with a Lenneth who did not have preconceived notions of him.

"I knew of you, in the same way I learned how to take Odin's power." Here was a half truth. "The philosopher's stone told me what I needed to know, showed me your image. You were...are breathtaking. I could not help but fall in love with you...Lenneth...I am your devoted slave, your most stringent admirer. I worship you as no other can, and would do anything to make you mine." He left out that he had indeed done many things to capture her interest.

Lenneth seemed unswayed by his words. "You don't know me at all! You are merely infatuated with my looks." She shook her head. "That is not something to base a relationship on!"

Lezard sighed. How to make her understand without revealing too much? "You're wrong! I love many things about you, not just your beauty!"

"Name one!" challenged the Valkyrie.

"Your proud warrior spirit. Your convictions, and your compassion towards mortals. I love the fire in you, the anger that is quick to burn, hiding the passion underneath it." He could tell she was surprised by the quickness in which he listed the traits he adored about his Goddess. "Lenneth...I adore you, I love each and every single thing about you...even your hatred of me."

"I...I don't hate you." How his heart sang at hearing those words! "I don't even know you enough to feel that strongly about you!"

"Then let us work on changing that..." He attempted to lean in to kiss her, but she was ducking under his arms, seeking to escape their closeness. "Where are we?" She asked instead, looking around the room.

"We are in my world..." He said, coming up behind her. His hands hovered over her shoulder, close but not touching, trying to respect her boundaries. But it was hard, oh so hard! When all he wanted to do was push her down to the floor, and make love to her then and there.

"What do you mean your world?" She was turning, her hair brushing against his face, sending up the smell of jasmine and lilacs to tease his nostrils. "There are only nine worlds in all the realms..."

"Ten now." Lezard corrected her with a smile. "I hand crafted this world, grew a second world tree to support my creation."

Lenneth was silent for a minute, an unreadable expression in her eyes. "Yes..." She said at last. "You are Creator now."

"Yes..." He grinned. "I am."

"With power you stole." She noted. That certainly was annoying, Lezard thought. And he certainly couldn't deny her accusation, he had stolen Odin's power. "Your former ruler wasted his power, turning greedy eyes on Midgard's treasure. It was time someone stopped him."

"And you thought that someone should be you?" Lenneth arched an eyebrow at him.

"Yes." Lezard said simply. He watched as she sighed, shaking her head sadly. He couldn't resist touching her, and was please to note that this time she tolerated the touch, though her flesh goose pimpled at the close contact. His hands were rubbing along her shoulders, feeling the silk of her hair brush against his knuckles. He was bending down over her, intending on kissing her when she asked, "And what of my sister, Silmeria?"

"Pardon?" He asked, frustrated at her attempts to block his kisses.

"Freya mentioned you used the power of my sister on your attack on Odin." pointed out Lenneth.

"Freya talks too much for her own good." muttered Lezard angrily.

"Then it's true?"

"Yes...Silmeria was instrumental in my obtaining Odin's power." admiited Lezard. "What of it?"

"Does my sister still live?" She asked.

"In a manner of speaking." He replied, seeing her expression darken.

"I want to go see her." Lenneth said softly.

"I suppose that can be arranged..." His hands were on the move, one sliding down her arm to pull her close to him. The other was on her back, pressing down on her spine, a firm push that caused her to be plastered against his front. He held her there in a one arm grip, letting go of her arm to touch her face. "Depending on how good you are..."

Her expression turned angry at that, eyes dancing with anger as she gazed into his eyes. "I will not bargain my body away to see my sister!"

"I don't ask for much..." Lezard whispered silkily, touching her face gently. "Just a few kisses here and there...some tender touches...we needn't go all the way." He tried to smile reassuringly at her. "I'm willing to wait for you..." Every fiber in his being protested this, wanting her and wanting her now.

Her face was troubled as she considered his words. "You can really take me to Silmeria?"

"Yes."

"Then..." She was hesitating, loathe to agree to his conditions. "If you show me her...let me see her first, then...I agree to your terms..." Her body let out a shudder, her cheeks flushing at her promise. Lezard let out a wild laugh, delighted that she had agreed so easily. He hugged her, and she squirmed. "Remember! Silmeria first!"

"Yes yes, of course." He agreed, unable to resist planting a kiss on her pink cheek. He reluctantly released her from his embrace, turning to fling out his arm at the center of his room. He concentrated his power there, felt the ebb and flow of it circling his arm, a low thrum of ether that begged for release. He casually waved his hand, and the air shimmered as though from an intense heat. He heard Lenneth make a strangled sound in her throat, felt her step forward as a crystal shimmered into view.

"Silmeria..." She whispered, cautiously approaching the crystal. It was large, as tall as the Valkyrie, and twice as wide. Inside the crystal, trapped in a dark blue mineral was the Valkyrie Silmeria, her one arm flung outward, her mouth open to cry out a warning that went unheard. She was lovely, though her blonde beauty could not compare to the magnificence that was Lenneth's exotic perfection.

He watched as Lenneth reached up towards Silmeria, her hand shaking as she pressed her palm against the crystal. "Release her...I beg of you!" She turned to look at him, eyes tortured with grief for her sister's fate.

"Perhaps in time." Lezard said noncommittally. He waved, and the crystal became a blur, sinking out of this reality, spirited away to the same hiding place that Gungnir resided in.

"No..." whispered Lenneth sadly. "Bring her back."

"Later..." He stalked towards her, smiling widely. "I have lived up to my half of the bargain...You have seen Silmeria...and now..."

"Now..." she mimicked dully, not moving as he approached her. He placed his hands on her hips, a possessive grip as he leaned down to kiss her. He was pleased to see Lenneth tilt her head upwards, closing her eyes so as not to see his descent. Mouth on mouth, hot breaths mingling as they kissed, Lezard tightening his grip on her just short of bruising her tender flesh.

He could feel the fight in her, just boiling under the surface, wanting to come out and deny him this. He kissed her all the harder for it, and with the barest of energy exertion, he teleported them to the edge of a great big bed. She broke the kiss when she felt the mattress bump into the back of her knees, Lezard giving a slight push, causing her to fall backwards onto the silk sheets.

Lenneth looked panicked as he climbed up on top of her, hands traveling all over her body, stroking and caressing her sides. He buried his lips in the crook of her shoulder, tiny worshipful kisses, even as his hands moved, carefully avoiding the diamonds on the front of her bodice. "Mine..." He whispered into her skin, a kiss punctuating the word. "All mine..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Slowly working on this story...Not satisfied with this chapter, but then lately I've been doubting a lot of my work. I sorta wonder if it was a mistake to make this be

solely from Lezard's point of view. I'm playing around with the thought of alternating chapters, taking turns between Lenneth and Lezard. But...we'll see. For longer pieces, I think I do better when not focusing on just one character's thoughts. ARGH!

----Michelle

Lezard, uh...just wondering why you brought up the VP Manga. But I found it, thanks to Strawberry Bunny. And yes, another Lezard Lenneth! Too many ideas, not enough time to work on them all! ;-p

Aestrella, aw...don't worry. I won't forget about my older stories. It drives me nuts if I don't finish 'em. Freya's past story was a little bit of both. In the actual myth, the Vanir and Aesir traded hostages in an attempt to put an end to the wars between the two races. It didn't really work. The Vanir gave up Freya, her brother and father, while the Aesir I believe gave up Mimir and Hoenir. They were supposed to give up their best and brightest, but Hoenir wasn't exactly that. He used Mimir to appear smarter than he was, and when the Vanir caught on, they got angry and cut off Mimir's head, and sent it to Odin! The Vanir definitely got ripped off in the deal. Myths belive that Freya is also Frigg, Odin's consort. So in my fanciful world, I made Freya a sorta war bride of Odin! ;-p

Glad you enjoyed chapter one, even if it made you worry that I'd abandon the other fics. ;-p

Nithiril...um...oh...guilty for not updating this sooner. I apologize. "bows"

Endless Amber Skies, hi there. Glad you're enjoying it so far. I think it's too soon to tell if I've done it again though! ;-p

Ze Strawberry Bunny! "pounces on you" Hee...Lezard is too enamored of Lenneth to notice his surroundings, but when the fic switches back to her point of view, I'll definitely describe his world some more! ;-p

Lucrecia LeVrai, thank you! Hmm...did Lenneth really come off as mesmerized by Lezard's good looks? I wasn't going for that, honest. Maybe just a little bit noticing him, he is handsome after all. But I didn't want her to come off as love struck or anything like that. "worried now."

Sorry to read you disliked how I handled the Gods. I guess I let myself be influenced by the concept of Freya and Lenneth being friends.

Aura...ah...I think I failed on his perspective. I think I do a much better job on Lezard's POV in the drabble mini series.


	3. Chapter 3

The bed loomed large behind her, an immense, ominous presence that left her hesitating, uncertain of the deal she had brokered with her groom. No time to take in the details of it, Lenneth saw just the size of it, before Lezard pushed her. She hadn't expected that, the move knocking her off balance, causing her to fall over backwards onto the silk sheets.

She heard the rustle of her skirt as she tried to sit up, raising up on her elbows to stare at Lezard. His eyes glinted behind his glasses, dark and intense as he moved forward, his lips spread into a smile. It was with eager quickness that he moved, the bed groaning in protest as he clambered onto it. She watched him crawl forward on his hands and knees, sliding into place a top of her. He scooted forward, his body hovering over hers as he moved, being careful to keep most of his weight off of her.

In an instant his hands were on her, skirting along her sides, a light tickling touch that Lenneth tolerated with a grimace. He was lowering his face, bringing his mouth to her shoulder, planting kisses there. "Mine..." Lenneth heard him whispered possessively. "All mine..."

"No.." denied Lenneth, but he was ignoring her, kissing along her bare skin, moving towards her neck. His lips brushed against the swatch of cloth at her throat, his tongue darting out to lick above it. Lenneth forced herself to be still, to try and tolerate his touch. Biting back a sigh, she stared over his shoulder at the ceiling, taking in the opaque tiles that revealed the night sky to her. A crystal chandelier hung down in the center of the room, the twinkle of starlight reflected over a thousand times in it's sheen. She thought to distract herself from what was going on by counting the dangling bits of jewels from that centerpiece, thought to distance herself from the feel of his lips on her throat.

But Lezard had other ideas, his lips biting down on the pulse point of her neck, the grazing of his teeth causing her to startle back to the situation at hand. He licked and nibbled at her neck, seeking to suck in time to the beat of her heart, even as his hands were moving on her body. This time they grazed the diamonds of her bodice, risked their hard edge to caress over her stomach.

He gave one last lick of her neck, tongue dragging wetly across her skin, and then another kiss on her neck. He planted kiss after kiss, she lost track of how many, feeling his mouth quiver against her skin, excitement vibrating within his body. His weight pressed down on her some more, and suddenly she was sinking down into the mattress, Lenneth being enveloped by it's softness. She was trapped between two contrasts, the soft yield of the bed, and the unmoveable hardness of Lezard's body.

Soft kisses on her jaw line, the mage slowly and sensuously working his way towards her mouth. His patient hands on her waist, still stroking her belly, as his mouth claimed hers, soft lips working to beguile her lips open. He kissed her with enough passion to make up for her lack of enthusiasm, Lenneth reluctant to show feelings to her groom.

She let out a gasp when his hands reached up to her chest, fingers squeezing her breasts through the bodice. Lezard seemed to eat up her sound, stealing her gasps, trying to make her breathless as his tongue danced into her mouth. Lenneth began moving, trying to squirm away from his groping hands, feeling white hot anger at his presumptuous touch.

Still kissing her, lips muffling her protests, he smooth his hands down to her sides, slightly lifting her up off the bed. It was only so that he could get a hand underneath her back, fingers brushing insistently against the ties of her bodice. He gave a tug, and the strings unraveled, bodice loosening over her breasts. Lenneth's temper flared, and she bit down on his tongue, Lezard letting out a garbled sound of pain, abruptly pulling back from her.

Anger danced in his amethyst eyes, his hand over his mouth as he mumbled, "What do you think you are doing?!"

Lenneth went to sit up, one hand holding her bodice to her, making sure the already low cut top didn't slip down any further. "You go to far!" Her anger matched his, cheeks burning pink as she thought of his fondling hands.

"We had a deal!" Lezard reminded her, and she slowly nodded her head in agreement. "Yes...we did. You said just a few touches...some kisses here and there. You have had it."

He frowned, lowering his hand from his mouth. "I've not yet had my fill of you!"

"Too bad." Lenneth said unsympathetic to his plight. "If you wanted more, you should have specified."

"I'll remember that for next time..." He promised, still wearing that frown.

"There won't be a next time." retorted Lenneth. He laughed at this, and now it was her turn to frown. "What's so funny...?"

"You."

"Me?" She knew the surprise shown in her eyes.

"Yes you." He nodded then, causing her frown to deepen. "So sure you are, so adamant. But you forget, I still hold SIlmeria's fate in my hand." Lezard explained, Lenneth's eyes narrowing in anger. She opened her mouth to speak, but he held up his hand for silence. "No, there will be other times. And perhaps, someday soon, there won't be a need for us to negotiate our...affection for each other."

"That will never happen." Lenneth swore, her breath coming out in a hiss.

"Never is a long time my dear." retorted Lezard. "And we have all of eternity to spend with each other." He reached out to touch her cheek, a light, airy caress against her skin. Lenneth raised her hand, knocking his arm away from her, a glare on her face. Sighing at that, Lezard eased up off the bed, hands smoothing down his rumpled jacket.

Watching him fiddle with the sleeves of his shirt, Lenneth scooted further back on the bed. She pressed her knees to her chest, using them to hold her bodice in place as she reached behind her back, fingers capturing the ties. Lenneth hastily retied the corset, making sure it was tight and in place, before assuming a more natural position on the bed. "Now what?" She asked him, seeing him turn to look at her.

"Now?" Lezard arched an eyebrow at her, repeating her question. A sigh escaped his lips. "I don't quite know." He admitted, much to her surprise. "I had expected by this time to be consummating our union...I hadn't given much thought on what we would do aside from that."

"You are far too consumed with the pleasures of the flesh, Lezard." noted Lenneth, her cheeks surely burning with the embarrassment she felt.

"Perhaps." Lezard gave a lazy shrug of his shoulders.

"...I have an idea." Lenneth said, when Lezard made no attempt to continue their discussion.

"Do tell."

"Why don't you show me this world of yours?" She asked hopefully.

"You're asking me to give you a tour?" Lezard mulled over the idea, and she nodded. "I suppose there's no harm in that." Lenneth allowed a small smile to cross her face, the first real one since her awakening. Lezard stared at her, transfixed by the expression, even as she made to get off of the bed.

"Shall we?" Lenneth asked, entwining her arm through his. She could see the surprise in his eyes, the man shocked that she had willingly touched him. He got over it quickly, smoothing his surprised features into an expression of mild amusement.

"Yes. Let's go." agreed Lezard, his free arm rising. Gold ether glowed up and down his arm, showers of sparkles trailing off his sleeve and onto the floor. He stretched out one long finger, pointing at the center of the room. The divine energy concentrated in his hand, racing down to his fingertip where it shot out, molding the air before them into a portal. It loomed before them, purple and gold energy forming the frame, a stark contrast to the inky blackness in the center of the portal.

Lenneth stared curiously into that darkness, feeling a chill wind that caused her to shiver even as it blew back her hair. She turned uncertain eyes at Lezard, wondering what lay beyond the blackness. Feeling her eyes on him, Lezard turned his head, giving her a sidelong glance before taking a step forward. She moved, hurrying to keep up with his long stride, not wanting to be left behind.

The closer they got to the portal, the fiercer the cold grew, an unnatural chill that was capable of affecting evem her divine body. It almost made Lenneth hesitate, make her want to say this was a bad idea, but Lezard was already stepping through the portal and she was left with no choice but to follow him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Freya was pacing, angry steps that walked her back and forth across the cracked marble floor. Her hands were held at her side, stiff and clenched in fists, her aura flaring up, shining as golden as her hair, and wound as tightly as her nerves. Occasionally her emerald eyes were drawn to the dais at the top of the stairs, staring at the throne which sat empty. Her heart flared with pain as she thought of the man who belonged a top that seat of honor, the God she had loved with all her might.

She was still staring at the throne with a look of longing in her eyes when Hrist approached her. She was not so consumed with her own private loss to allow anyone, mortal or divine to sneak up on her, Freya speaking without turning to face the Dark Valkyrie. "Hrist."

"Lady Freya..." Hrist smoothly dropped to one knee, armor clanking as she bowed.

"What news do you bring me?" Freya demanded, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing good." Hrist straightened, standing once more. "Lezard and my sister have vanished without a trace."

"That's impossible!" Freya whirled around, eyes flashing with rage. "Surely a mortal with his power..." Here her lips curled in distaste. "A newly made God would not be able to hide from us. Not for very long at any rate. The power alone should leave a palpable trail for us to follow!"

"And yet there is none." sighed Hrist. "Believe me I have searched, as have several of the Aesir. There is nothing to track."

"I won't accept this!" snarled the Fertility Goddess. "I can't! Lezard musn't be allowed to get away with his crimes!"

"Yes." agreed Hrist. "The mortal must be punished." Hrist, like so many of the other Gods still could scarcely believe that a simple mortal had staged a coup against the Gods. She could barely even begun to understand where he had gotten the power and the knowledge to displace Odin, but Hrist knew she didn't like it. "Freya..." Her voice softened just a touch, the Valkyrie reaching out to touch the blonde Goddess' shoulder. "We WILL find him..." She smiled then, a vicious twisting of her lips. "This I swear..."

"Than you Hirst." Freya nodded, realizing Hrist was perhaps even more dedicated to finding Lezard than she was. With two sisters claimed by the newly made God, she had to be.

"And who knows..." Hrist continued, her tone as close to reassuring as she could make it. "Perhaps Lenneth herself will act." She smirked then. "I can't imagine my sister is pleased with her current situation. She might seek to undermine Lezard's plans through more subtle ways..."

"Seduction is hardly Lenneth's forte." Freya pointed out.

"It doesn't matter." Hrist shook her head. "You said it yourself, the fool mage is enamored with her. It wouldn't take much skill to wrap him around her finger, and then..." She mimed snapping something in half, and Freya smiled, imagining it was Lezard's neck Hrist sought to break. "Everyone has a weak spot, even Gods." continued Hrist. "Perhaps Lenneth will prove to be Lezard's."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hair whipping madly about in the wind, Lenneth shivered and shook, crossing her arms over her chest. Heavy snow fell, thick flakes of white that all but obscured their surroundings, the crystal platforms blending in beneath their blanket of snow. The Valkyrie huddled closer to Lezard, hands rubbing her bare upper arms, trying to warm her skin. "Why have you brought me to such a barren place?" She shouted, forcing her voice to be heard over the wind. She envied Lezard's calm state, noting how the mage seemed unaffected by the cold.

Lezard turned to look at her, noticing her miserable state for the first time. His hands reached for the clasps of his cloak, and with a flourish he swept it off his back, bringing it forward to settle in over her bare shoulders. Lenneth clutched the ends of it gratefully, pulling it tight around her body.

"This is where intruders to my world first end up." Lezard said conversationally, the wind seeming to quiet down when he spoke.

"It certainly is inhospitable." agreed Lenneth, feeling slightly warmer enveloped in Lezard's cloak.

"It's meant to be." Lezard stated, and raised his hand. "I thought when faced with this, even the most hardened and heroic would turn back." The snow slowed, than stopped completely, responding to Lezard's silent command. Now Lenneth was able to get a better look at the pure white world, see the crystal platforms in their entirety. There were gaps between them, just wide enough for a mortal to jump, though the tops were slicked with ice, making such an endeavor dangerous. Jagged protrusions formed on the platforms, sharp ends, some of which already dripped with blood, causing Lenneth to wonder just who or what had been by this place.

"Come..." Lezard was taking her hand, ushering her forward, their feet leaving the ground to walk across the air. "There's more to see." The pair walked along the pathway, hovering just over the platforms, finding their way deeper and deeper into his world. As they traveled, signs of life began to show, twisted, horrid creatures that roamed their platforms, hungry for souls, wanting to feast on the flesh of mortals.

Lenneth couldn't help but let out a horrified gasp, turning Lezard around to face her. "What are such creatures doing in this world?!" She demanded, gesturing angrily towards an ice demon.

Cool eyes assessed the monster, before speaking. "You don't like my choice in guardians?"

"Guardians?" She held back a snort of laughter. "Such beasts are not fit for such an honored title." Lenneth shook her head. "They are monsters...soul eaters. Pure abominations in the eyes of the Divine."

"Really now?" Lezard sounded amused. "I find them to be quite effective at keeping out unwanted pests." He held out his hand, and a winged imp, about the size of a human's head, flew towards them. It circled the pair, eyes curious, before coming closer. Lenneth tensed up, but Lezard called out to the imp, soft tone reassuring the creature of it's safety. Letting out a chirp, it landed on Lezard's outstretched arm, clawed toenails digging into his jacket's sleeve.

"These little guys make excellent spies." Continued Lezard, reaching forward to pet the imp's head with his other hand. The tiny creature all but purred, luxuriating in the feel of it's master's touch. "And they're extremely loyal too. You'll have a friend for life if you can befriend one."

"I wouldn't want to be friends with a monster." Lenneth said stiffly, staring at the tiny creature.

Lezard gave a graceful shrug of his shoulders, still petting the imp. "You'd be surprised at who or what you take as a companion when you've little choice in the matter." But he offered no explanation towards the meaning of his cryptic words. "Back when I was a mortal, I often filled my home with monsters." He shook his arm, and the imp spread it's wings, lifting up into the air. It let out a questioning chirrup, before flying off, it's flight erractic with it's excitement.

"You did?" Lenneth was surprised. "Why would you do such a thing?"

"Let us just say...I valued my privacy." Once again they were moving, talking as they walked, the monstrous creatures of the crystal plains wisely keeping their distance from the divine pair.

"Sounds lonely to me..." murmured Lenneth, looking downwards at their feet. The crystal plain was beginning to change, the platforms stretching out into longer expanses of land, until at last, it became connected with no end in sight. Their feet touched down on the crystal, no longer needing to hover over the ice, for it was melting, washing away to reveal sand browned from the twin suns that hovered in the sky of this new section of Lezard's world. It's heat beat down on them mercilessly, and Lenneth began shrugging out of the cloak, no longer having need of it.

The monsters were different here with tanned skin like leather, and they moved slowly, laboring under the heavy heat of the suns. Withered trees, bereft of their leaves dotted the landscape, their oaken trunks split in half. It was a complete contrast to the cold crystal, far too harsh a climate for anything but specially engineered monsters to survive the heat for very long.

Lenneth let out a sigh, and Lezard looked at her. "Something the matter my dear?"

"Your world...is certainly different from what I expected a mortal to create." Lenneth said at last.

"Oh? And just what were you expecting" He asked, sounded intrigued.

"I suppose...a mortal's idea of paradise." She answered.

"And what would that entail?" Lezard wanted to know.

"It wouldn't be so cold...so impersonal..." She replied, waving her hands about. "There would be beauty all around us, the land lush with life, green as far as the eye could see." As she spoke Lezard was concentrating, power radiating off of him. It touched the land, and began spreading out from their feet, the sand disappearing, turning into bright green grass with a rainbow assortment of flowers sprouting up, forming colorful patterns in the ground. The grass surged ahead, touching the trees, making them come alive and healed, whole once more.

Leaves sprouted from their branches, and birds sang, their beautiful haunting melodies filling the sky. "Go on Lenneth..." urged Lezard, eyes closed. Sweat beaded down the side of his face, the only sign of exertion showing on the wizard.

Lenneth blinked, surprised at the changes he was making. "Er...there'd be no monsters...only the gentlest of animals...the sky a brilliant blue with nary a cloud in sight..." As she spoke Lezard made her description come to life, the suns changing, merging into one being, the heat lifting up considerably. "There would be streams...leading towards a cool lake, it's water clear and brimming with life..."

"Done..." Lezard whispered, the green spreading out into a large circle, which then filled itself in with water.

"Lezard...just what are you doing?" asked Lenneth, looking at him curiously.

Opening his eyes, Lezard looked at her, ignoring the changed landscape. "Making your vision come true."

"Yes but why...?"

"You needn't sound so suspicious." He smiled then. "It's just..."

"Just what?" She questioned.

"I've always wanted to create something with you." He answered, bending down to pluck a white flower from the ground. She was still staring at him, silent surprise in her eyes when he straightened, flower in his hand. He brought it before her face, allowing her to smell it's sweet scent, and then he was moving, placing it over her right ear.

Lenneth's hand came up, catching at his hand which still lingered in her hair. "Why do I get the feeling you've wanted to do that for a long time? Far longer than I have known you?" She stared searchingly into his eyes, trying not to frown at the evasion she saw in his amethyst orbs.

"You're imagining things." Lezard said, turning abruptly away. He started to walk on without her, his voice calling back to her. "Coming Lenneth?"

Her fingers touched the flower in her hair, stroking the soft petals as she stared after him. She gave a shake of her head, and then was on the move, hurrying after her groom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To Be Continued...eventually! ;-p

Hmm...I got a surprise today...I found that I had forgotten I started on chapter three a few months back. It was nice to discover I had the beginning already written out! ;-p Hmmm...as usual there are things I like and things I don't like about this chapter. But I'm rather eager to get this posted for the bits I do like. "sweatdrop." I think time away from a story sometimes help. Chapter two no longer seems as bad as I feared it to be.

---Michelle

Ze Strawberry Bunny, heh...I agree! However, I'm a realist. She just met him, no way is she that easy! He's got his work cut out for him if he wants to sleep with Lenneth!

Lizard Valis, I'm trying to keep this as a T rated fic...at least...for as long as I can maintain it.

Aura, ouch! Filler?! "falls down" "sheepish look" (This one probably seems even more filler like...eek!) I think I'm getting better at writing from Lezard's point of view, even if it's not shown in this chapter. Mainly I've had a lot of practice writing him in the stalkerverse (Which is not posted on fanfic net. It's exclusive to the L.J. community. Bunny! I'm plugging the community! Hee!) so hopefully future chapters from his perspective, I'll feel more confident in penning!

Kaelin! Hi there:D Oh ah...masterpieces?! "blush" You sure are flattering! "hugs ya" As for Silmeria, that would be telling. Though I do plan for him to free her eventually.


End file.
